


Brief respite

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: She sighed, “Well I Do Suppose I Could Find An Inch Of Kindness In My Heart To Clear Up My Schedule To Help A Friend Out”





	Brief respite

The meteor was vast, empty, and cold, but this was not something you weren't used to. It very much reminded you solemnly of home, but grayer. As soon as the meteor started on its three year voyage everyone split up. You assumed Dave was mapping out the meteor maybe trying to find something of interest. You were in no hurry, but you still wandered around trying to distinguish one gray metal wall from another. Hallway. Corner. Stairs. Hallway. Stairs. Corner. This place was a mess.

In your little journey you stumble across a room that looked important. There were computers lined along the walls, some were broken others were on and still had pesterchum open on the screens. This must have been where the trolls had been held up. As your eyes lightly scan the room you notice a figure in the room. Your first instinct was to tense as the figure did not look human, but as the initial shock seemed to wear off you realize that being on a meteor with a bunch of aliens that created your universe was not the weirdest thing you’ve seen today

The figure was Kanaya, your patron troll. The one who assisted you, and fretted about your methods of execution, throughout your journey in the game. She was very honest and….sincere. It was very unusual being on the recipient side of that honestly and sincerity, and, you would never admit it, but it was nice knowing someone genuinely cared.

She was kneeling down on the floor scrubbing away, possibly cleaning something? You make your way over, feeling sort of guilty you convinced her to stay on this dark depressing meteor, maybe you could try and make it up to her.

Yeah that’s what a friend would do right. We’re friends.

You take a second to debate on whether or not to say hello right now or go kneel down next to her or possibly-

“Hello again, Kanaya,” you blurt out and you immediately chide yourself for not thinking things through. What if you said her name wrong. Did your accent slip? Does she even know what a New York accent is? What if she wanted to be alone and you’re interrupting her. What if-

You thought, for a second, you saw her flinch. Hm, maybe not, it could be just you seeing things. It has been a long and terrible day. She turns to you gives a weak smile. Unfortunately you can’t get a read on her face it’s so alien and new to you. Granted the only face you really saw in real life was your mother’s, and well, you thought you could read it, but now….no this is not something you want to think about god damn it. As you break out of your thoughts you realized Kanaya had gotten up and was reaching out to you concerned. She was speaking softly and it took you a moment to realized words were coming out of her mouth.

“Rose Are You Alright Is Something Wrong,” Kanaya touches your shoulder gently.

Your mind instantly focuses on her voice. It was soft and soothing. She pronounces every word carefully and again, you would never admit it, but hearing her say your name with such care made your heart jump a bit.

You pull yourself out of your head again, “Oh, I’m terribly sorry. I seem to be out of it. I’m fine now. It’s just been a long day.”

After a moment's thought, you spare a glance at her face, and gather she doesn’t seem all to convinced. You give a quick prayer she doesn’t pry. Moments later her hand leaves your shoulder, and if you didn’t have any impulse control you would have begged her to keep it there. Actually, you’d be grossly sobbing on her shoulder, but you’re pretty sure that’s not something you do to someone you’ve only met in person less than an hour ago. Plus she’s already worried you absolutely do not want to worry her anymore. Maybe change the subject?

“So,” you begin,” I noticed you were cleaning? Would you like some help?”

“Oh,” she looks back at the smudged pinkish- yellow liquid on the floor, her ears droop a bit, and she starts fidgeting with her hands,” Yes I Suppose If You Wouldnt Mind Thank You Rose I Just Wanted To Tidy Up A Bit The Meteor Isnt The Brightest Place To Live In But I At Least Would Like It To Be Somewhat Clean Well I Suppose This Is Just Something To Do For A While I Mean We Have Three Years Here So Any Sort Of Distraction I Can Find Ill Take I Suppose I-”

She continues fidgeting and rambling, and you don’t think you interrupt her if she didn’t look so uncomfortable. You think for a moment and offer up an idea.

“Kanaya, since this meteor is so dark and dreary why don’t we adorn it a bit? You have an alchemiter here correct? We could use that to maybe make some furniture and maybe make this space a little brighter?,” without thinking about it you take her hands as you say this.

“Oh That Does Sound Nice I Would Love To Make This Meteor Less Depressing, “ she seemed to, literally, brighten up at the thought.

“So,” you pull, “ Miss….Maryam was it? Would you care to show me the the way to the alchemiter?”

“Oh,” she quips back, “ The All Seeing Seer Stooping To My Mere Level For Directions”

“Well it is dangerous to walk alone so, I thought to myself, why not have some company? Plus this meteor is awfully dark and repetitive it would be nice to have a little help lighting the way. I may be a seer of light but can’t shine all by my lonesome.”

She sighed, “Well I Do Suppose I Could Find An Inch Of Kindness In My Heart To Clear Up My Schedule To Help A Friend Out”

“Wonderful,” you reply lightly tugging at her to follow you,” shall we set off?”

As you pull she comes along without resistance seemingly like she desperately wanted an excuse to leave. You will admit you were curious, but prying right now didn’t seem to be the best course of action. You didn’t want to mad her mad.

You both walk side by side through the corridors in a comfortable silence. When you first came into the meteor its coolness solemnly reminded you of home but now it feels a bit warmer.

  
  
  



End file.
